<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together (Lucifer x F!Reader) by Diavolosthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095727">Together (Lucifer x F!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots'>Diavolosthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69, F/M, NSFW, Oral, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader wants to try oral with Lucifer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together (Lucifer x F!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look what you’ve done.” Under any other circumstance that phrase leaving Lucifer’s mouth would’ve had you tense and standing at attention, ready to apologize. He’s not a force to be messed with, but at the same time, it’s so fun to mess with him, especially when his voice is so low and growly in your ear like right now. See, you hadn’t done anything bad, or anything really. You just decided to bother him a bit, you know, to try and get his attention. Having Lucifer focused on you and you only makes you feel good, and he made sure to make you feel good as well. “How do you plan to fix this, little one?” His front was pressing against your ass, his fingers ghosting over your cleavage. “I…” somewhere in your head you knew what he was asking; you knew what he wanted… but you guys actually never… stopped to do that? Actually, you never stopped to do that. Sex, for sure, and it was mind blowing every time. Lucifer knew exactly how to angle himself to hit all your feel-good spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oral was a whole different ball game, though. He already stretched you out to the brim, you couldn’t imagine trying to take him into your mouth, and what if he didn’t like the taste of you? “Darling…” you weren’t sure if the tone in his voice was to bring you back to reality and answer him, or if it was more a question of concern. “I… I never did that before…” Your head turned to look up at him, almost sadly. The last thing you wanted was to disappoint him. It sounds cliche, but you really do get pleasure out of his pleasure and what would happen if he didn’t enjoy it? Would he just push you away? His face was unreadable right now, although his hand came up to cup your cheek. Silence. It was agonizing, honestly. What was he thinking? Was he even thinking? What if he thought you were pathetic or too innocent for not even having done that? “Then it’s high time to teach you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes went wide for a moment, although you can’t deny the pool of wetness starting to form in your panties just at the thought. The sudden urge to taste him already, to try and fit him in your mouth had you leaning up to kiss him, “please.” His hands moved down to your waist, his lips kissing back at yours. His kisses were always your favorite, no matter how he delivered them: rough, soft, passionate, uncertain… the last one was rare but it always caught you off guard when it did happen. “Hmpf..!” You fell on top of him, pulling back and opening your eyes to see that he had fallen onto his bed with you atop of him. “Me? On top?” Was he actually giving up control? He laughed softly, finding your reaction rather cute as he scooted up a bit, wanting his whole body on the mattress, “it’ll be easier for you, trust me.” This is not him giving up control, far from it, but this is simpler and he may have a thing or two for his darling sitting on his face… Honestly he can’t count the amount of times he’s thought about you sitting on his face, but he doesn’t give oral often, and when he does, he wants it to be special, like right now is special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled you back down into a kiss, letting his hands get tangled in your hair, his cock hardening in his pants, “strip for me darling… I want to see all of you.” A gentle hand pushed you back a bit so you were sitting up straight on him, slowly pulling your shirt over your head and beginning to grind your hips against his, earning a low groan. He was smitten with you, you knew that, and every little thing you did was sure to rile him up one way or another. A grin made its way across your face as you unclipped your bra, tossing it somewhere and watching as his gaze drifted down to your breasts, immediately leaning up to take one of them in his mouth while his hand massaged and kneaded the other one. You let out a content sigh, closing your eyes and letting your hands get tangled in his hair this time, pushing him just a bit closer against the soft flesh. His tongue circled your nipples, making your moan softly, before his lips latched on and made you moan out loudly. Your hips were still rolling against his, a familiar tingle building in your lower abdomen as he rubbed against you and you quickly pushed off of him to undo your pants, leaving you only in your panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched, intensely, dark eyes digging into you as he took off his clothes. His tie loosened, his button up revealing more and more of his chest before being tossed to the ground with the rest of your clothes. He was trying to speed race you, trying to get down to the last of his garments as well, letting his pants drop to the floor before he pulled your back atop of him. Your almost naked body landed flat on top of his, his hands sliding down your back as he stared up at you, watching your lips part almost breathlessly, “don’t worry about fitting all of me, Darling… I want you to have fun with it.” You nodded, kissing him again and feeling his hands slide over your ass, tugging at the panties before letting them snap back against your skin, “turn around….” Honestly, he has a feeling he’s going to enjoy this way more than you, but you don’t need to know that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moved around on him until your legs were spread over his face and you made eye contact with his clothed erection. Should you just go for it? “Yes…” it was more of a mumble to yourself, but he heard you, leaning in to take a big breath of your arousal, his nose tickling over your clothed core, “hm…” you could feel it rumble in his chest, the way his voice dropped a couple octaves because he knew that’s what you liked; that’s what really got you off. “You smell delicious, Darling…” deep.. It was sending vibrations to your core and you almost forgot about what you’re about to do, “Lucifer…” Your head dipped down, placing a soft kiss against his clothed erection before licking over it, watching it flex beneath the boxers. He returned the favor, holding onto your naked thighs with his hands before tilting his head up a bit and licking over your clothed folds, knowing damn well that your heat pooled through your panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you taste delicious, too…” You clenched around nothing, embarrassed by his words and the way he almost growled them. Your hand dipped into his boxers, pulling him out and stroking him slowly. Is this really what he looked like from up close? This fits inside of you? Your hand doesn’t even wrap all the way around it! And it’s definitely longer than both your hands stacked atop of each other, not by much, but definitely longer. “Wow…” you were just… kind of amazed that this is what your pussy swallows up on the regular. Carefully, you leaned down and let your tongue lick over his tip, earning a soft shudder from him as he moved your panties, returning the favor to your clit. A moan threatened to escape you but you wrapped your lips around his tip, moving your tongue back and forth across it before the noise left your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth opened up, his tongue licking down from your clit onto your entrance before repeating the motion, making sure to touch everything between your folds and lap at the juices that were already dripping. “Hm…” he hummed against your clit, sending vibrations through the sensitive bud and making you moan around him, which in turn made him buck his hips up a bit. His cock was pushed further into your mouth from the action, your hand still stroking his base as you swallowed around him, trying to keep your tongue on his tip for now, “good girl….” he breathed out against your core, the sudden heat of his breath making you clench around nothing again, except this time, he felt it. His finger had entered you, slowly pumping while his tongue flicked over your clit, “you clench around my finger like you clench around my cock, Darling…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words threw you off for a moment and you pulled off of him to moan out, clenching around him again in response. You looked down at his cock, speeding up your hand before you licked down the side of it and back up to the tip, making sure his shaft was getting coated. Your hand moved up, your thumb rubbing over his tip which was starting to leak precum, making him hiss in response. You smiled proudly, kissing onto his balls before being so bold and taking on into your mouth. He bucked up again in response, quickly covering his mouth by sucking on your clit, pulling back to flick his tongue over it repeatedly, “there… now you got it…” he was praising you; take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another finger was added to your aching core, pumping faster to match the strokes you had going on his cock, “you’re tensing… you’re getting close…” damnit, how did he know that? You whimpered softly, licking over his balls while trying to push back against him, trying to feel more of his tongue. “Lucifer…” his balls fell out of your mouth, moving up to wrap around his cock instead as you moaned out, cumming on his fingers without warning. He was quick to replace them with his tongue, eagerly lapping at your juices while his thumb rubbed circles over your clit, pushing you through your orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own cock began to twitch as he felt the vibrations of your moan run through his shaft, a deep growl escaping him, which was sent straight back to your core. His words, his voice… he could’ve made you cum from just them if he really wanted to. “Cumming…” he breathed out against your hit, pulling his tongue back and licking his lips as he twitched in your mouth. You don’t know why, but you made quick movement to take him all the way into your mouth, which surprised him. His tip hit the back of your throat, and that was ultimately what sent him over the edge with a loud groan, his hot seed being shot down your throat as you swallowed around him, desperate to taste all of him, although some of him leaked out of your mouth and ran down his shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nails were digging into your thighs, his hips slowly rolling into your mouth as you swallowed him, stilling once his orgasm slowed down. Soft kisses were placed to your inner thigh; his way of praising you. “Good girl…” He moved out from underneath you, spreading your legs further until your body hit his bed, “stay here.” He was swift to move off, getting to the bathroom to clean himself first before getting a wet, warm towel to clean you too. He smiled at you, genuinely smiled, seeing you on his bed, panting softly and licking your lips, “You did good.” He crawled between your legs, rubbing over your heat gently with the warm towel, making you sigh with content. “I hope you enjoyed it just as much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nod. He threw the towel somewhere, falling onto his back and pulling you closer against him, “cuddling?” You questioned him. He wasn’t much of a cuddler, but this time he was the one who initiated it, “of course. You deserved it.” His praise had heat rising to your cheeks and you nodded again, laying your head on his chest. “You were a little unsure, weren’t you, little one?” You liked when he called you that, smiling softly, “yeah…. But I.. I think I got the hang of it.” He nodded, his hand running through your hair before his gaze drifted onto your naked body beside his, “You did. I enjoyed it. I hope none of it was too much for you.” you shook your head, looking up at him, and biting your lip softly, “no… actually… I really appreciated not being the only one doing it…” Another soft smile. He was being soft with you, and as much as you enjoyed it, moments like these were so rare that it actually made you feel a bit embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to make you comfortable. Besides… you really did taste delicious..” You laughed softly, a sound he could listen to for hours on repeat, “ well… you never leave me unsatisfied and… you didn’t taste bad either.” he knows. He has the healthiest diet down here… kind of. At least that’s what he tells himself. “I was surprised you swallowed, in all honesty…” he looked down at you, kind of confused at first before a smirk appeared, “there was nothing better than you sucking me dry, however.” you slapped his chest softly; you knew he was trying to rile you up again, “Lucifer…!” He laughed this time, squeezing you tighter against him, “What? What did I do?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>